The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are many avid sportsmen which enjoy target shooting, whether for honing their accuracy in preparation for hunting season or the enjoyment of target sports itself. In this sport, saucer-shaped targets are launched from a manual or automated thrower such that they fly or roll out in front of a shooter. The shooter then attempts to hit the target passing by with a round from a shot gun. The target may be presented at various angles with respect to its travel so as to simulate any of a number of hunted animals.
Historically, these targets, also known as skeet clays pigeons, have been fabricated from a mixture of cool tar (“pitch”) and limestone powder. When left to degrade in the environment, these targets have the potential of releasing hazardous substances. Specifically, the pitch dust resulting in the disintegration of the target has the potential to infiltrate into the water and through the plants, as well as being ingested by animals and humans. Likewise, larger pieces of the target which disintegrate more slowly accumulate and remain within the environment.
There have been efforts to arrive at more environmentally-safe targets by utilizing naturally occurring substances such as calcium-based compounds or alternately silica, sand or clay based materials. Likewise, there have been efforts to fabricate such targets out of biodegradable or bio-friendly materials such as fertilizer, bird feed and even water. As such, these targets address many of the environmental concerns associated with more conventional clay pigeons. However, improvements for an efficient and repeatable means for fabricating such environmentally-safe target remain.